ripley_gamer_sims_4_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Aries Stardust
Aries Stardust is a character from The Sims 4 Stranger Files series and first appeared in episode two of Stranger Files where Cody Jett met him in the local Strangerville bar. He is an Alien most likely from Sixam. Description Aries Stardust's human form is pale skinned with Brown hair, black eyebrows and purple eyes with a pink inner tone. He tends to have a lightning bolt painted onto his face and has several space related tattoos: a galaxy back tattoo, a galaxy arm tattoo, and two constellation tattoos on his arm and chest. His Alien form is blue skinned with black and grey fading hair, black eyebrows and dark blue galaxy swirl eyes. He still has the same space related tattoos on his body and the same lightning bolt painted on. He has a lean body shape, and slightly pointed ears when in alien form. Stranger Files Aries Stardust first met Cody Jett at the Strangerville bar during Aliens Night. Cody recognised him as one of the new lab techs that has been hired but he hadn't seen him at work because of conflicting schedules. Cody and Aries soon ended up becoming friends through work once they were put on the same shifts and Aries started to develop a crush on Cody because he was an interesting human who had an odd fixation on Aliens. Aries started to send him anonymous gifts and eventually worked up the courage to send him a special selfie of himself in his Alien form which was discreet enough that Cody wouldn't figure out his identity but also revealed his galaxy back tattoo. The next day after Aries sent Cody the selfie Cody invited him out for brunch at Stranger Eats where Aries attempted to make a comment about the kind of underwear Cody was wearing but was received rather poorly. They then went to the park in Oasis Springs after to hang out but then Cody started to feel exhausted by the Alien baby developing inside him and Aries invited him back to his place to rest for a few hours before heading back to Strangerville. Aries then invited Cody over again to hang out for a few hours which then transitioned into an entire night after Cody decided to sleep on top of Aries's bed with him. Cody went into labour the next morning and Aries drove him to the hospital but also had to head into work for an emergency and so had to leave Cody alone. After Cody had given birth he invited Aries to break into the Strangerville lab so they could see what was behind the locked door. Aries advised against Cody going into the spore-filled hallways but he ignored the advice and went in promptly passing out after. Aries brought Cody back to his place in Oasis Springs where Cody slept off the strange effect of the spores. In the morning Aries informed Cody of what happened at the lab after he passed out. It was at this point that Cody asked Aries to sleep with him. Aries accepted wondering if it was possible that Cody was reciprocating feelings for him. During this encounter Cody discovered Aries was an Alien as he recognised Aries's back tattoo. Both Cody and Aries went to work after with smiles on their faces. Cody and Aries went out to Oasis Springs 98.1 a while later to go clubbing at one point Cody and Aries went upstairs to be alone. When Aries went home in the morning Cody followed him home and kissed him. While Aries and Cody maintained a professional demeanour at Future Sim Labs, Aries started looking into the Strangerville Mystery knowing Cody was also investigating it. He started to search through the lab's files following his own personal hunch. His hunch led him to Sixam. Aries wouldn't see Cody again until the evening that Cody, Casey and Audrina were heading to the lab, Cody introduced Aries to Celeste and promised Cody he would look after her should anything happen. He would see Cody again a few hours later after the Mother Plant killed Audrina. He comforted Cody by giving him a place to stay and distractions in the form of old Sci-Fi movies and hugs. As Cody tried to pull himself together and continue investigating for Audrina, Aries's went to the bottom of the lab and discovered the Mother Plant, understanding what it finally was he immediately told Cody to meet him and told him what the Plant actually was. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Geek * Genius * Clumsy * Alluring (Aspiration) Aspiration: * Soulmate Trivia * Aries Stardust was a sim originally created in 2017 and sat in the gallery for a long time before being used for Stranger Files. * Aries is named after the Zodiac sign. * Aries's last name Stardust is a reference to the David Bowie character Ziggy Stardust from his album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Category:Characters